historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Derrick McReary
Derrick McReary (1956 - 2009) was a member of the McReary crime family of New York City's Irish Mob and a Provisional IRA guerrilla during The Troubles. McReary was involved in stealing money from the American Mafia and in turning states against his friends Bucky Sligo and Aiden O'Malley. He developed a cocaine addiction after his life turned upside-down, and eventually died as a result of his drug problems in 2009. Biography ]]Derrick McReary was born in Queens, New York City, New York, United States in 1956, the eldest of four children born to John and Maureen McReary, two immigrants from Ireland. Derrick was the older brother of Francis McReary, Gerald McReary, Patrick McReary, and Kate McReary. Derrick developed socialist political views during the 1960s and 1970s, and he took part in several anti-Vietnam War protests; he was arrested in 1970 for disorderly conduct, in 1971 for civil disobedience, and in 1974 for resisting arrest. McReary became involved in more violent protests, and he also became a criminal; in 1978, McReary and Bucky Sligo were arrested for armed robbery, and he developed a cocaine addiction while was in prison, leading to a 1980 drug arrest. Time in Ireland In 1985, Derrick McReary was arrested for possession of explosives, and he fell into a deep depression during the late 1980s. McReary decided to move to Ireland, and Francis McReary threw him a farewell dinner in Chinatown, Manhattan before McReary left home. McReary, Bucky Sligo, and Aiden O'Malley all fought alongside the Provisional IRA against the British in Northern Ireland during The Troubles, and he became an expert with "PE-4" explosives due to his role in several terrorist attacks against the Royal Ulster Constabulary and in shootings in Belfast. The gang returned to the USA in teh early 1990s, and they were arrested in 1995 for robbing the American Mafia. Rather than serve a long prison term, Derrick McReary turned states against his former comrades; Bucky was released, while Aiden was sentenced to 20 years in prison. Derrick McReary would return to Ireland and become a partner of Kim Young-guk and the North Korean Mafia, bringing counterfeit bank notes to New York when he returned in 2008. Return home Derrick McReary returned to his family's home in Meadow Hills, but he found that his brother Francis had left the family to become an NYPD commissioner, his brother Patrick had also become a cocaine addict, and Gerald had become an alcoholic. Derrick and his brothers did drugs together, and Derrick rejoined the McReary crime family. Derrick McReary was one of four gunmen in the Bank of Liberty robbery in 2008, and he wanted his share of $250,000 to go to the Continuity IRA back in Ireland, telling the hostages that the money was going to a good cause; however, Patrick told Derrick that the cause was over. Derrick would move to New Jersey, and he hired his brothers' associate Niko Bellic to kill Sligo and O'Malley and to help Kim Young-guk with moving into the country. Francis McReary, fearful that Derrick would expose his corruption as Deputy Police Commissioner, attempted to pay Niko to kill Derrick, but Niko instead killed Francis as he met with Derrick at a park in Yorkville. Derrick would live for one more year, and he would die of heart failure, caused by years of drug problems. Category:1956 births Category:2009 deaths Category:IRA Category:Irish-Americans Category:Americans Category:Catholics Category:McReary crime family Category:Criminals Category:Socialists Category:American socialists Category:People from Queens Category:People from New York City Category:People from New York Category:Sinn Fein members Category:Democratic Party members Category:New York Democrats